Rubies
by TheViolentFemme
Summary: Spin off poem from the line in "My Friends". UPDATE! New poems, not Sweeney Todd, are added. Take a look see if ya like
1. Rubies

Rubies

Shining ruby tears streaming down fragile faces.

Precious gems drunk by silver blades.

Pure skin tainted red,

With the Gems of Life.

The Hunter gazes at the Prey

And praises his creations littering the ground.

His own Rubies still his own,

Greed possessed Him to steal another's.

Gems of Life torn from owners.

Followed quickly by Crystals of Sorrow.

Sapphires and Emeralds of the Soul,

Left void and empty,

Lifeless portals to a nonexistent Soul.

**Quick AN: If you liked this please review. But I have other poems not about Sweeney Todd I've written so I'll only post them if you want me to**


	2. Sweet Freedom

**Okay so, because, of the whopping 9 people who actually viewed my poem, only one person actually left a review and wants more of my poetry, I now add a few of my other works. I think this one is as close to a Sweeney Todd one as any of them are going to get so I'll start with this to wean you off of it. Thank TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet (the person, not the play) for these other works.**

**I own these poems, they are mine. If anyone tries to say otherwise, they are a liar.**

_Sweet Freedom_

Rushing thoughts and racing tears,

Promises broken and Secrets not kept.

The Breaking Point grows ever nearer.

xxxxxxxxx

No air to breathe,

No love to leave,

No more reasons to persist.

xxxxxxxxx

Needles, Fires, Smoke,

Said to take away all Earthly Qualms

Only worsen the blow of returning Pains.

xxxxxxxxx

Cool metal burns on my cheek.

Becomes slick with tears,

I write to anyone who will listen.

xxxxxxxxx

One twitch and the pain ends.

Forever free from the Pains of Life.

Sweet Freedom to the Bliss beyond.

**I know, a bit depressing. But all of them are like that pretty much so you get what ya get.**


	3. Weeping Heavens

**These are supposed to all have breaks between stanzas but for some reason the editing isn't keeping it like that. I'll put a bunch of x where the breaks are.**

_Weeping Heavens_

The Moon placed with meticulous care.

A gentle pull in the right direction,

Sends a hope for peace to lovers of war.

xxxxxxxxx

A Star hangs beneath.

A beacon of light,

Pointing the way to a better tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxx

Symbols of hope in a hopeless world,

Begging to be heard where nobody listens.

Pleading screams to Deaf ears.

xxxxxxxxxx

The celestial dance sends a message,

A stubborn Blindness sweeps the world.

The Heavens weep for our self-willed Ignorance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignorance and Wealth,

Create a warped Happiness.

Hopelessness plagues the Heavens and the Stars weep.


	4. Crystal Ball

**This is the only one not of my own creation, but I loved it so much and it just seems to fit my mood so well I decided to post it. Again, it's not mine so the format is different than most of the others**

_Crystal Ball_

My heart is like a crystal ball

That's dropped upon the floor.

My heart, just like this crystal ball

Is in one piece no more.

xxxxxxx

Can you take a broken crystal ball,

Pick it up off the floor,

Take the pieces one and all,

And make them one once more?

xxxxxxx

I don't think that this is possible,

But I might not know for sure.

You see I once thought that he loved me,

But I found out that he loved her.


	5. Daddy

**Written at my very weakest moment. I wasn't focused on educated or impressive writing, just the words. Don't judge me?**

**This is still mine, the format is different. I usually write freehand, no rhyme, just meter, but this just seemed like it fit.**

_Daddy_

I loved you so much, Dad,

I really thought you'd stay.

I loved you so much, Dad,

But you walked away.

xxxxxxxx

It was hard to see you go, Dad,

Know that it really was.

It was hard to see you go, Dad,

If only because

Of the lies that you told me to leech all my Pride,

Of the lies that you told me to keep me on your side.

xxxxxxxx

I was sick of it, Daddy,

You thought I couldn't tell.

But I knew everything, Daddy,

I knew it all so well:

How you told me not to call home to see if I could stay,

How you would say anything to keep things your way.

xxxxxxxx

So now you're gone, Daddy,

That choice is done.

Now you're gone, Daddy,

And relief soon will come.

xxxxxxxx

Goodbye to you, Daddy,

My World's no longer black.

And while you're missing me, Daddy,

I wont be missing you back.

xxxxxxxx

So good riddance to you,

And at last its time,

To finally tell you,

You're no Father of mine.


	6. 3Parter

**Three-part poem. One (kind of general) idea tying them all together. Not terribly important to read them altogether, though I think doing so will get the mood across with the potency I intended.**

**

* * *

Beware**

In the quicksand lies the key

To the cage that holds my heart.

In the quicksand lies the secret

To catching hold of my art.

xxxxx

The quicksand lies , deep and dank,

Within the jungle here.

The quicksand lies, tried and true,

Where every man should fear.

xxxxxx

The jungle lies beyond the river,

Lying solemnly and bare.

The jungle lies across the river,

Telling all they should beware.

* * *

**My Heart**

My heart, the broken, wounded thing,

Thrown abandoned on the floor.

My heart, the butchered, wise old thing,

Knows exactly what's in store.

xxxxxxx

Of all the trials, tribulations too,

It ever held it's walls.

But now with word, and word alone,

It's taken a mighty fall.

xxxxxx

They say that love can conquer all,

But what I say is this:

Even the mightiest always fall,

And sometimes innocence is bliss.

**

* * *

My Mind**

My mind, the swirling tempest atop

My imperfect, mortal frame.

My mind, the place that outlasts life,

Where fond memories remain.

xxxxxx

Rocking side to side always,

Haunted constantly with quakes,

It bore the burden all must bear,

Of loss and dire mistakes.

xxxxxx

The mind and it's hurried, careless thoughts,

Create nothing but more rain.

And without the balance of mind and heart,

We would be ever without pain.


	7. I H8 U

**AN: YAAY! New poems!!! More depression!!! XD**

**The "you" in this is actually multiple people I'm ranting about...**

I hate the way you always stare,

I hate it when I see you there.

x

Can't stand how you just think you know me,

And I loathe how far below you show me.

xx

I just hate how you can rupture

My carefully built emotional structure.

xxx

I hate how you make me cry to the moon,

And then the next minute you make me swoon.

xxxx

I hate how I'm always, to you, displeasing,

I hate how you never let my soul start easing.

xxxxx

I hate how you think you know me so well,

When all I tell you is to go to hell.

xxxx

I hate how you're such a pompous ass,

How you think we all just deserve the brass.

xxx

I hate how you think you should take the gold,

And how you don't know for what low price you're sold.

xx

I loathe every little thing you do,

I loathe the way you see me, too.

x

I hate how I'm just another pollution,

And how you're mad I won't beg for your solution.

xx

I hate how I'm just one of the crew,

But most of all, I hate you.


	8. Puppet Master

**AN: shoutout to veryslygal cus she knows _exactly _who this is about... ;)**

My dear master,

Pull your strings,

Let them know your words

Don't mean anything.

xxxx

You gather your toys,

Your collection grows,

Then you cast them aside

And nobody knows.

xxxx

They're drawn to you:

Those trustworthy eyes,

So your little collection

Keeps growing in size.

xxxx

But I know you don't feel,

I know you don't think,

I know they won't stay long,

And that you're on the brink.

xxxx

You're on the brink,

On the edge of the cliff,

And yet still you think

You can jump and just drift.

xxxx

Your collection is shrinking,

It's so small in size.

Because your puppets are waking.

They're opening their eyes.

xxxx

Then you're all alone,

All friends cast aside.

No one to run to,

Nowhere to hide.

xxxx

You're falling now,

Falling faster and faster,

But we're no longer your slaves,

And we won't call you "Master."


	9. Mask

Everlasting sores are bleeding,

All established thoughts unreeling.

x

Old passions seem to flare

All because you're standing there

xx

It should be wrong but it feels so right,

All because of that second sight.

xxx

That moment when our eyes connected,

When my mind on every thought reflected

xxxxx

On all the pain and fear that passed

That day you said it wouldn't last.

xxxx

That day you made y heart start breaking,

But I just smiled like it wasn't aching.

xxx

And you said "Great" and walked away,

I made my mask that painful day.

xx

But then it faded like all things do,

(And new pain was nothing new),

x

My mask turned to my face alone,

And in reality I found my home.

xx

But then you smiled and my heart took flight

Because it just felt so right,

xxx

And my mind just wept for it

Because in your hands my heart did sit.

xxxx

And my heart will never learn,

And for you it will always yearn.

xxxxx

You've got it snared once again,

Just like you did way back then.

xxxx

So in glory you may bask,

And once again I don my mask.


	10. Mask Part 2

**AN: I think this is the first poem I've ever written that actually follows a set rule, it's a Shakespearean sonnet but I don't know if I got iambic pentameter right but who cares, eh? Anyway this is a companion piece to _Mask _that I wrote, so enjoy :D**

Streaming sadness

Spawning fire-tears,

Giving birth to badness;

Leeching goodness through the years

x

Heartbreak, losing, suffocation

Burning through your inner core,

Blinding pain sweeps your nation

Bringing poverty and war.

xx

Make sure you hide it,

Be sure it doesn't show.

Because I promise if you hide it

No one ever has to know.

x

Cast aside your daunting task

And don instead your lovely mask.


	11. Red

Red

x

My hair is chocolate.

From the curls down my face

To the nest at my shoulders.

My hair is chocolate, but they call me Red.

xx

My skin if white.

Milky and smooth,

Just like the sheets below me.

My skin is white, but they call me Red.

xx

My veins are blue.

Only when they are closed,

Making spider webs on the white.

My veins are blue, but they call me Red.

x

My blood is crimson.

When it's dripping down the white,

Melting the blue,

Staining the brown.

My blood is crimson, so they call me Red.


	12. Blackbird

**AN: Another one written at another weakest moment. It's a poem completely freehand and you'll catch the idea of it very quickly. The title ties into it more than I can explain, it's more of a personal thing but it does show up. By the way, the person's name that I'm talking to is Damian.

* * *

**

BLACKBIRD

I remember the first time I talked to you, do you remember that?  
The very first thing you ever said to me was "So I hear you like the Beatles."  
And I said "I _love_ them, where have you been?" and you laughed,  
And the very next thing you said to me was "Then have you heard Blackbird?"  
And I said no, you remember that?  
You were so shocked and you couldn't even wait for me  
To go across the hall and turn on my music,  
I had to hear it _now_.  
So you started singing to me, remember that?  
You started singing Blackbird, and did you know:  
You sounded so terrible I didn't even know what you were saying,  
I couldn't understand a thing, did you know that?  
And so my very first thought of you was "He is so weird and crazy and  
Perfect for her," Did you know that?

At first I never thought you and her would last,  
Because on the outside you just seemed so different.  
But then I saw how you would look at her and you would  
Bring her flowers because you saw them in her hair  
And you would lean over to loudly whisper, "I'm crazy about that woman."  
And she would smile so pretty and it felt so nice  
For her to be happy, you remember that?  
And when you taught me how to drive and  
After I ran two stop signs you made me pull over  
Somewhere because you needed a smoke,  
Remember that?

But then you went and screwed it up, remember that?  
You went and got wasted and you got so mad it was scary.  
You were such a good person but when you drank that went to shit.  
When you were normal you were amazing. On the  
Outside you looked rough but when you smiled you were amazing.  
Your smile never lit up a room because once you came in  
It couldn't get any brighter. Your smile never lit up  
A room, it lit up everybody lucky enough to be in it.  
You were always so bright so not many people  
Really knew just how dark you could be, did you know that?  
But of course you did.

Those last few days were so dark, remember that?  
We got the call and they were all so sad, remember that?  
They were so scared for you and confused because  
It was you; you were you and you were invincible.  
But I guess not impenetrable because it ate you from the  
Inside out, remember that? It started with your mind,  
But you knew that. But you didn't _want _to know so you  
Pretended like you didn't. Nobody saw it those last days  
We were all so confused because you wouldn't hurt us like that.  
But I knew deep down that you could because  
Nobody could drink that much and expect to live, and I know you knew that.

Your box was so pretty, did you know that?  
It was small and red and had a rose, just like the one on that  
Black shirt you loved. I didn't even know it was you because it was so small.  
They cremated you, did you know that?  
Even if you hadn't wanted to, I think they still would have. No amount of make-up  
Could cover up how you looked then. Your skin was so yellow and it was  
Bad enough to have the memories, none of us needed a reminder.

We still cry for you, did you know that?  
Sometimes when I want to feel close again I play your  
Song and I remember everything.  
We all love you so much and even now it hurts.  
It took me so long to write this, did you know that?  
I was never strong enough, and even though these pages are  
Wet I'm finally strong enough to give you the goodbye I needed to.  
I love you still, and just because you were never my father  
You became the uncle that I didn't get to keep.  
You took the easy way out but the thing about that is  
It just makes it harder on everyone else.

~ 8.22.73 - 2.6.09 ~

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All you life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.


	13. Devil's Lullaby

Devil's Lullaby

They say "It's the bloody past that hurts the most,  
So let's just all give up the ghost;  
Throw it away and never look back,  
Don't bother with an anxiety attack.  
We can all just skate on through and dance in the night,  
Live while we're living and never have to fight."  
But every day life tells us to suck it  
So why don't we all just kick the bucket?  
Why not throw away all the pain  
And live that day we were happy again?  
Don't want all the flowers and heartbeats and sex,  
Don't want that old feeling when I see my ex.  
Let's just walk away and never look back;  
No worries, no cares, no pain or rucksack,  
Just the wind in our hair and the grass in our toes,  
The feeling of blood dripping down my nose.  
First I can't hear and now I can't see  
Then I just fall and they let me be  
They all turn green and say I was stupid,  
But I know they're just jealous their freedom was eluded.  
Those little flowers they put on my grave  
Mean nothing but they are now all my slaves;  
Because now I am free and they're still living  
And they all need padded cells every evening.  
Still stuck in the chains of inhibition  
While I have completed the greatest mission.  
I'm free while they're still digging away  
My grave may be shallow but I'm sleeping anyway.  
You say I'm insane but think for a moment,  
Is it really so crazy to not want atonement?  
Maybe it's not so great to be down a level,  
Because now I'm down here, holding tight to the Devil.  
This may be it, all that I'll have,  
But it's better than hate and unrequited love.

Isn't it?

I'll figure that out by my next goodbye,  
For now, the Devil sings me a lullaby.


	14. Porcelain

Porcelain

My dearest Mother: I'm leaving you now,  
You never loved me, you never knew how.

You've never seen what you needed to see:  
That I'll never be who you want me to be.

I'll never sit on the shelf on the wall  
As your perfect little porcelain doll.

And so I leave you one last note.  
Just a little something these hands wrote.

So keep your perfect little princess  
In your mind, every recess,

But remember me - a ghost, a whisper,  
Your little girl who wasn't, who was always a drifter.

The one who was a crow being raised by a dove.  
Who cracked under the pressure of your nurture and love.


	15. Currently Untitled

Currently Untitled

Youth was never wasted on the young,  
Old souls being the least passionate ones.  
A fire burns most brightly when lit,  
Rather than in its dying bit.

Tears from the heart falling onto her cheeks,  
She runs down the hall knowing not what she seeks,  
Searching for something to stopper her heartache  
To dull the pain, to pull out the sharp stake.

Perhaps the blow wouldn't sting as much  
If she was calloused and older, wizened as such,  
Her heart dulled to the stabbing blows,  
Free of the feelings of fear love grows.

But what life is that, void of despair?  
No rush of feeling, no wind in your hair?  
No feeling no life, no pleasure or doubt,  
Just cold lonely silence that will never clear out.

Living in a box of safety and silence,  
No life to lead and no love to die with.  
A smile on your face yet not on the tome,  
Alone in the safe shell that you've made your home.

So take the tears, the confusion, the heartache  
And live a life where the feelings are not fake.  
And sit by the fire with your love at your side,  
Laughing at the memories of when you didn't hide.

* * *

**AN: No, the title isn't some deep dark insight to the most pungently feeling depths of my mind. I need a title, anyone got ideas?**


	16. Normal

Normal

She told you you're a freak,  
You're fat,  
You do strange things,  
You wear stupid clothes,  
You hang out with the wrong people,  
You're not normal.

Well, what she calls a freak I say is amazing,  
You're beautiful,  
You're fun,  
You're different,  
You're kind.

"What about normal?"

I'll tell you a secret.  
The best thing about you  
Is you're anything but.


	17. A Smile

**A Smile**

It's like a smile,  
A pretty smile,  
Shining down, telling us  
Everything is all right.

Just a smile,  
Saying so much  
With so little.

And when the depths of Hell  
Have tormented us  
To the breaking point,  
Still she smiles.

Mocking us?  
Telling us all  
She knows of our pain,  
And still smiles?

Or loving us?  
Showing us all a new direction,  
A gentle reminder  
Of wonders yet to be seen?

Or ignorant?  
She knows not the pains of the world,  
Knows only the bliss  
Beautiful ignorance knows,  
And she smiles because there is nothing to frown about?

A smile, a smirk, a grin?  
Of love, of scorn, of bliss?

Always a smile,  
A pretty smile,  
Whatever the thought,  
She smiles.


	18. You Lied

**You Lied**

You liar, you ass, you goddamn prick,  
You dirty cheating bastard.  
We trusted you; you loved us, too,  
And now who's moving forward?

You promised us we'd never hurt,  
You knew about our past.  
You knew how we were scarred and bruised  
From when it happened last.

And see how it went? You're just the same  
As the one you said you hated.  
You lied like him, you hurt like him,  
Your knife was just serrated.

You tore out the stitches it took so long to sew,  
You ripped us half to shreds.  
And the really crazy thing about it is  
You were once our meds.

You were always there for me to hold to  
Whenever I was bleeding.  
You were there to patch us all up nice  
Until we started healing.

But damn you all to hell, you went and  
Ripped out every single ring  
Of hope we all had left inside us,  
For what? Nothing, nothing.

And now you act like a sad little boy when you see  
How much that last kick hurt,  
How we'd never take you back if you  
Were crawling through the dirt.

She says you cried when I ignored you,  
I wouldn't know, I didn't stay.  
I'm glad if that kick hurt half as much as  
The one you sent our way.

To sum it up, you deserve every single bit  
Of pain and hurt that we can throw.  
Because you knew how much that cut had burned  
And you sliced your own anyhow.


	19. The Difference

**The Difference**

The difference

Between

You and me

Is you cry at the song,

The bad thoughts,

The memories.

I cry

When the song,

The bad thoughts,

The memories,  
**  
**End.**  
**


	20. Today

**Today**

Today  
I saw  
What tomorrow will bring.

Today  
It was clear  
That nothing is clear.

Today  
I found out  
I haven't found anything.

Today  
I know  
That I will never know.

Today  
I thought:  
I didn't know what to think.

Today  
I realized  
I'm scared of tomorrow.


End file.
